Timeless
by sachiiimaii
Summary: ciel and elizabeth was a happy couple until one day something big happen that change their life . ciel x elizabeth and some alois x elizabeth . NOTE : next chapter will be released every week or my free time ..
1. beginning

i don't own kuroshitsuji okay :D i'm just an ordinary girl

btw this is my first fanfiction 3 hope you like it ...

* * *

 **one morning in the phantomhive manor**

"Good morning milord " Sebastian woke up ciel as he opens the curtain and prepare his masters tea

"Sabastian close the curtain I need to sleep more" as a 15 year old ciel murmurs and fell asleep

"young master you are expecting a visitor you see lady Elizabeth is coming to visit you" Sebastian then remove ceils blanket

Ciel then stand up then yawn "fine then did you prepare everything for her visit " ciel snapped his neck and Sebastian undress his master "of course my lord" Sebastian smile as he look at his master

. . .

Ciel~~~~ ! goodmorning! elizabeth run toward ciel and give him a hug

"Goodmorning lady Elizabeth " Sebastian greeted Elizabeth with a bow

"Oh good morning too Sebastian " Elizabeth smiled at sebastian

"good morning too Elizabeth …. I …..can't… breath " ciel said choking

"oh I'm sorry by the way didn't I tell you to call me lizzy ! and not Elizabeth un-ders-tand.." Elizabeth pointing to ciel

"Okay lizzy , anyways why did you visit me you know that today I am busy ? ciel looked at Elizabeth

"Well excuse me for I will prepare your breakfast " Sebastian walked away

"Well I came here to talk to you silly and well … our…..ummmm…our wedding will soon be happening aren't you exited?" Elizabeth said as she blushed

 _(Oh…. Wedding yeah it will be held when I am already 18 years old time sure passes to fast for this " ciel talking to his mind )_

Ciel? Elizabeth looked at ciel

Eliza- lizzy … yeah I am exited for it …"ciel give her a fake smile

"Anyways lets go to the dinning area I still didn't eat breakfast would you like to join me ?" ciel give his hand to Elizabeth

Sure ~~~ as Elizabeth took his hand and walk to him to the dinning area

As Elizabeth and ciel have a chat and play games it's already 5:00 pm

Well then I guess it's getting late Ciel i need to go home before my parents get mad at me I had a great time with you "Elizabeth stood up as she fixed herself looking at the mirror

Ciel escourted Elizabeth to her car as Elizabeth was about to get in her car she suddenly turned to look at Ciel

"Ciel I want to say something first before I will go home well you see I wan't to say that I'm soooo happy that I have meet you that a person like you can be my happiness I'm glad that you are going to be my husband a husband that can protect me from any harm I wish we can be happy together " Elizabeth smiled blushly at ciel

Ciel looked at Elizabeth "I'm glad to hear that lizzy"

"Well then off I go I'm looking forward on our wedding goodbye Ciel Phantomhive " Elizabeth then turned around and enter her car as she close the door

"Good bye lizzy" Ciel said the to then share a wave to each other

"Ah. Wedding is such a beautiful thing for a person and it happened once on his or her life to be married with the person they truly love humans are really such a wonderful creature " Sebastian smirks

Shut – up Sebastian! Ciel looked at Sebastian

Well then master lets get inside

Sebastian and ciel went inside the phantom manor

* * *

After 3 years

* * *

 **Midford mansion**

Oh my god I can't believe it …. it's really happening lady Elizabeth you are getting married I'm so happy tomorrow will be the best day ever that will be happening congratulations my lady "paula said exited

Elizabeth giggled "thank you paula …well…. You know paula

Is something wrong my lady ? paula asked

Well … I'm just nervous that's all my heart is pounding so fast as if it is going to blow up Elizabeth answer

Well just relax my lady you aer just exited I think you need to rest for your big day tomorrow my lady paula let her mistress lay on the bed

Yeah your right I might just sleep for a while "Elizabeth took a nap

I will take care of the rest said paula before leaving the room

* * *

 **Trancy manor**

Your highness a letter just arrive and it's for you " a pitch black butler said as 18 year old with a platinum blond haired boy ; a singular, noticeable cowlick curls up to the left and icy blue eyes looked at him

Give it to me alois said ashe opened the letter

You are invited to

Lord ciel phantomhive and lady Elizabeth midford

wedding I hope to see you there

alois eyes winded up as he see the word wedding …"a wedding that's bullshit " alois glared at the paper as he crumpled it and throw it away "claude!" the pitch black butler walk toward him yes your highness? " pick that piece of shit and burn it and don't interrupt me I need to be alone! Alois said to his butler full of anger " as you wish your highness" claude pick up the paper then leave the room.

Alois lay on his bed …. A wedding is happening …. A fucking wedding is happening and its fucking ceils wedding …. And …. And … E….Eli…..Elizabeth …why ? alois place his arm under his pillow trying to get something as he pulled his arm he was holding a picture .. a picture of him and Elizabeth when they were 16 years old Elizabeth was his best friend ….. she was his happiness she was his light she was everything to him she was his first love alois loved Elizabeth since the day he meet him … alois started to cry because it was too late for him … everything was gone all the precious moments for him was just a piece of junk as if he was shot on the heart that ciel stole what was important to him .

Fuck it! Fuck it all! Why do you need to be married to him but not me! Elizabeth if only I have the courage to tell you how I feel about you ! ciel you bastard! You are not going to have a happiness one day … one day you will suffer for what I suffer alois started laughing ..

Claude! Alois yelled

Yes your highness? Claude bowed to his master

Prepare me my clothes for tomorrows wedding of my dear friend " alois smirked

As you wish your highnesss" claude then prepare for whet his master ordered him to do

i will see you again my Elizabeth " alois smirked looking at the stars

* * *

what will happen next ?

 _well it's short so please bear with me i will post the next chapter every sunday or any time that i am free :D next chapter will be the wedding 3 hope you guys like it_


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding!

okay so here is chapter 2 !

* * *

 **Phantomhive manor**

My lord it's time to wake up we still need to do a lot of preparations today "Sebastian smiled at ciel

The 18 year old Ciel opened his eyes as he saw the pitch black butler smiling at him "why are you smiling your face look stupid smiling in front of my face ? he asked

Well my lord tomorrow is you and lady Elizabeth's big day everyone is exited and can't wait to attend for tomorrow "Sebastian said

Oh .. right … tomorrow is the wedding *yawn* okay then sebastian let's prepare everything for tomorrow" ciel got up wear his robe and smiled at Sebastian

"As you wish my lord Sebastian bowed to ciel " just don't mess up this time my lord "Sebastian chuckle at ciel

Shut up you stupid butler " ciel glared at Sebastian

The wedding day finally arrive ~~~~~~~

Everybody was so busy at this grand wedding mey - rin , paula , nina and other maids were preparing Elizabeth with here hair , make up , shoes and dress

Sebastian was the one helping ciel with his clothes

* * *

 **Ceils room**

My lord you really look mature now I just hope to see you really smile when you will see her walking in the aisle " Sebastian said

Ciel was fixing his tie "will you just shut up and fix my tie" ciel was irritated for what Sebastian said

Sebastian chuckled and fix his master's tie

* * *

 **Elizabeths room**

You look gorgeous lady Elizabeth " Nina Hopkins said to Elizabeth while fixing her dress

Indeed my lady you look pretty " Mey-rin and Paula said

Elizabeth's cheek was red w..well thank you " Elizabeth smiled at them

My oh my your body is so perfect your skin is so smooth how lucky that boy hit the jackpot .." Nina Hopkins said as she was examining Elizabeth's body

I need to tell you something Elizabeth Nina approach to Elizabeth

What is it? Elizabeth answers

Well you see after your marriage well… you know what's going to happened next right?

Elizabeth looked at Nina with a question mark

Oh don't give me that look .. its _HO- NEY –MOON_ "nina said

A long silent pause passes them

Ehhhhhhhh! Ho….. ho….. honey moon? Well that that's ummmm… Elizabeth said nervously

Hahaha don't be nervous I know it's going to be your first but let me tell you something lady Elizabeth don't give your treasure to him yet … you know your virginity … even if he asked you to do it right away well don't just wait for 1 years or 2 if you are already ready .. men can be sometimes be harsh but if he harass you and you feel uncomfortable just kick him in his weakness spot. Got even if he is your husband .. nina said to Elizabeth

Ummm … I think ciel wouldn't do that to me because ciel is a nice guy and I trust him " Elizabeth said

Oh that is what you only think he might be nice but he might be hiding something that you don't know "nina said

What do you mean ? "Elizabeth asked

Oh I don't know .. just saying … "nina said

Lady Elizabeth! It's time mey-rin and paula said rushing to her with exited face

Oh right coming … Elizabeth looked her face in the mirror

* * *

 **At the church**

Everyone arrive and seated at their comfortable place then alois came

Ahhh the church … I haven't visited here for a while " alois entered the church as he saw ciel walking down the stairs to go to his position

Ciel! . . . ."alois shouted .. I see you are getting married "

Oh it's you alois it's nice that you came I thought that you are not coming… " ciel gave alois a fake smile and stared at alois

Well I don't want to miss my best friend's wedding .. oh by the way congratulations " alois smiled at ciel and shake his hand but deep inside he is jealous of this man he was just acting nice to ciel

Thank you" ciel said

Well you need to go and I need to go to find myself a seat you don't want the lady to wait right? Alois said giving him his fake smile

Oh right well see you later then "ciel said

The 2 pass by at each other and there smile were gone ciel hated him and thinking why did he came

As ciel was in his position and alois take a seat in front

" **Here comes the bride**! **Everyone stand up**!" **she is coming** " paula and mey-rin shouted

Ciel prepared himself and he is quite nervous to see her

Alois in the other hand stood up and fixed himself to be more presentable as he will see Elizabeth again

Sebastian was beside his master as he is he's best man

Elizabeth stand in the closed door with his father alexis beside him

"what's the matter elizabeth?" alexis asked to Elizabeth

"well ummm father when the door will open I will no longer be with you and mother and brother and I am quite sad because I will no longer be staying in our house and I will be far away with you " Elizabeth said as a tear fell into her emerald green eyes

"Don't be sad Elizabeth look me I know as a father it's hard for me too let you go but I can't keep you for eternity I also have a choice and that is to let you be happy with the person you love I've always been terrified that one day I will let you go and that is today .. . but I am glad that I can at least make my daughter smile and be happy for the rest of her life in the other hand we can visit each other and don't forget _I will always love you we will always love you as a family and we will always be right by your side_ " alexis said to his crying daughter

Elizabeth cried and hug his dear father

"Father! Father! You're making me cry !"Elizabeth said while crying to his father's shoulder

Ha ha ha Elizabeth it's alright now you're going to ruin your make up you will look ugly and you still didn't see ciel he might laugh at your face when he see his wife to be looking ugly in front of the altar " alexis wiped his crying daughters eye

But they didn't know that everyone can hear their conversation especially when Elizabeth shouted everyone started to laugh and ciel also laugh while Edward and francis was embarrassed

"Sir alexis lady Elizabeth its time" paula said

Alexis prepare himself and looked at elizabeth "are you ready?" he asked to Elizabeth

"Yes father I am ready" Elizabeth said with a smile

Alexis then put down the veil on elizabeth's head as he started to cry a little

The two inhaled deeply and exhaled as the door opened everyone stand up and look at them Music starts to play (canon in d )Elizabeth put her arms around his father's arm

As they started to walk everyone was surprise at her beauty her curly hair was down with flowers decorated in her hair her white dress was very beautiful all men was blushing at her alois was also in shock to see how beautiful Elizabeth is in her wedding dress and mostly ciel was in shock seing his wife so damn gorgeous

I see young master you seem to hit the jackpot as I see in your face " Sebastian whispers to ciel

w-what?! Will you just shut up and stand still " ciel said blushing

Sebastian then chuckled

As Elizabeth and his father alexis arrived in front of the altar Alexis was so nervous to let go of his daughter's hand

Ciel as i give you my daughter I want you to know that I and my wife francis did not make her for you to toy with God brought us a daughter and we are very happy to have a daughter yet terrified to let her go. and yet the day came that I am letting go of my daughter and give her to you to take care and cherish her I would be angry if something big happened to my daughter I know she loves you and you love her and I don't want you to ruin everything ciel my son in law you already hit the jackpot so please don't hit another one we only have one daughter and now ciel as the father of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford I now give you the hand of my daughter so please cherish her and your time together and have a family _remember you can't bring the time back I wish you the best of luck_ " alexis said to ciel as he hold his daughter and and ceils hand and join them together.

I will not going to disappoint you father " ciel replied to alexis

Elizabeth and ciel looked at each other and smiled together

"You look beautiful my lady " ciel said looking at Elizabeth

T-thank you ciel well you look handsome " Elizabeth said blushing

Then the ceremony started

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of ciel phantomhive and elizabeth midford in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."…

Until the priest said:"Do you ciel, take elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

 _I do father_ " ciel replied

"Do you elizabeth, take ciel, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

 _I do father_ " Elizabeth replied

"I, ciel phantomhive, promise you, elizabeth midford, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

"I, Elizabeth midford, take you ciel phantomhive, to be myhusband , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

…..

Until they exchange rings

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"If anyone objects to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said

Alois in the other hand want to raise his hand and shout I object! But he can't do that because Elizabeth love ciel and Elizabeth don't have any feeling for him only as a friend but not more that friends so he only sat down and watch them letting his heart being rip into pieces .

Well then if no one is going to object this wedding

"By the power vested in me , I now pronounce you husband and wife. "You may now kiss your bride." "You may now kiss"

Elizabeth and ciel looked at each other as ciel remove Elizabeth's veil then he kissed her

"Ladies and Gentlemen" "Family and Friends", then "I present to you" "For the first time" Mr. and Mrs. **PHANTOMHIVE**!

Everyone cheered!

At the celebration everyone gathered eat food , celebrated the wedding , play games, sing , dance , and congratulated the newly wed.

Edward came across to ciel and congratulated them " if you do something bad to my sister I am going to take her back and _I will never never ever going to let you see her ever again got that_ ! "

Don't worry Edward I meant brother I won't do any harm to your sister I will cherish her like what I promise to father ciel said to Edward

Hey ciel look here " Elizabeth said ciel looked at her and he saw Elizabeth filming him

w..why are you filming ? ciel asked

well I don't want to miss this greatest event so I want to film it so that we can watch it together "Elizabeth said

well don't just film me " ciel said

Everyone let's dance! Alexis said and let the newly wed join

Ciel stand up and asked elizabeth " my lady may I have this dance?

Sure "elizabeth smiled and take his hand "oh sabastian can you hold this and film us and our geuss too " Elizabeth said and give Sebastian the camera

So how is it being ? ciel said to elizabeth

Well .. ummm don't ask me that question "elizabeth said with her face red

Ciel smiled " are you happy now that we are married?

Well yeah I am "elizabeth said

Your beautiful I like it when your hair is down I can't keep my eyes on your beautiful face " ciel whispers to elizabeth's ear

Elizabet's face was red .. c – ciel….

Ciel was abou to kiss elizabeth …..

until Alois cut in "may I dance with the lady? Alois asked to ciel ,ciel looked at alois "why this shitty guy just come here and ruin my moment with her " ciel said to his mind " sure ciel remove his hand to elizabeth and goes back to his seat cross his legs and glares at alois while alois take elizabeths hand put his other arm on her waist and dance with her

So lord trancy how are you ?" Elizabeth asked to alois

You don't need to call me lord " as if that we didn't spend time with each other just call me alois jeez …. Anyways you look beautiful " alois smiled " it's been years since we haven't seen each other"

Oh "elizabeth giggles"…. Well thank you alois … well you still look handsome alois "and she smiled

Anyways I came here to say congratulation! and I wish you the best with you and your husband" alois said

Thank you alois .. I wish that you will find a person for you to be happy with " Elizabeth said

Well I might think for that " alois said with a sad expression

Is there something wrong alois?

no … nothing is wrong it's just … I'm happy for you two "alois said and smile at elizabeth

elizabeth is having her suspicion on alois "it's okay everything will be fine just let your worries your problems go and be happy " elizabeth said

" thank you Elizabeth but I am really happy especially if your happy then I am happy too " alois said

ciel in the other hand is stilli glaring alois " that fucking alois putting his dirty hands on my wifes hand and waist " he said angrily

my .. my my lord seems like your jealous " Sebastian said and give him his wine

ciel took his wine and drink it "I guess he is having fun with your wife my lord " Sebastian whispers to ciel

oh shut it they are just dancing it's not like something bad will happen " ciel said as he drank his wine

well I think I need to go ..i still need to attend a meeting for tomorrow again congratulations lady elizabeth " alois smiled and kissed elizabeth's hand

ciel saw that and broke his glass wine and glared at alois

oh .. but …"elizabeth said then alois cut her "no need to say more my lady you need to reserve your energy to your husband " alois looked at ciel and smirked at him "well then I need to go " alois releases his hand and hers and turn around and walk away elizabeth just watch him walk away then someone touch her shoulder "having fun? Ciel said

c..ciel! …you startled me …"elizabeth said

ciel raise his eyebrow and look at her "did you have fun?he said

well ummm yeah … elizabeth said why is there something wrong? Elizabeth said

no nothing "ciel stared at elizabeth

hmmm? Anyways why don't we just go and seat I'm exhausted "elizabeth said

okay ciel said then the two went out of the balcony and watched the firework

they are pretty "elizabeth said "they are pretty like your eyes "ciel said he wrapped his arm around her waist

I love you "ciel said to elizabeth

I love you too " elizabeth said

and then they finally kiss everyone watch the firework alexis is crying "oh my elizabeth already have been a lady "stop crying "francis said to his crying husband

Sebastian started to take picture at them

Then they enjoy the party ~~~~~

* * *

 **The next morning**

Good morning ~~~~ Elizabeth said to his husband "good morning too" ciel said and kissed her

Elizabeth blushed …ciel looked at Elizabeth and pushed her down

Ciel~~~ Elizabeth shouted

You look beautiful Elizabeth " ciel grins and examined elizabeth's curved body with her night gown

I really like looking at you with when you are with your night gown ciel whispers to elizabeth's ear he then started to kiss elizabeth's neck (both of them did not make honeymoon because of exhaustion and elizabeth's excuses)

Ciel~~~ elizabeth moans her face was red then she remember what nina said to her ("don't give him your treasure yet ") Elizabeth was about to push ciel and Ciel was about to touch elizabeth's legs until

Knock* knock* " Good morning mylord and mylady it's time to for your breakfast Sebastian said

Ah thank god Sebastian save the day " Elizabeth said in her mind

That bastard and I was about to do some great time " ciel also said in his mind

Ciel get up and wash his face Elizabeth take a bath and the two went to the dining area and ate their breakfast together .

So ummm ciel what are you going to do for today? Elizabeth asked

Sebastian! Ciel said as Sebastian looked at a small notebook

"mylord today you are free but you need to go to paris for tomorrow to attend 's meeting for at least 3 days " Sebastian said

Oh … right I forgot about our meeting for tomorrow well Elizabeth you heard him I'm heading to paris for tomorrow atleast for 3 days. "ciel said

 **PARIS!** Elizabeth shouted

* * *

thank you for reading ! Next chapter: Chapter 3 : Days with out Ciel please leave reviews/comments thank you see next week chao~~~


	3. Chapter 3: Days without ciel

chapter 3! :D yeah my exam is done now i can have a lot of time doing this story 3

* * *

Yes I'm going to Paris "Ceil take a sip on his tea and looked at the window

Oh Ceil I wanted to go to Paris !"Elizabeth stand and hold his hand

Elizabeth you see… " Ceil said then Elizabeth cut's in

Oh how I've always wanted to see the beuty of paris and buy some beautiful dress and eat pasta Elizabeth said

elizabeth you ..."ciel was cut in by elizabeth

oh! and specially i wanted to see the Eiffel tower and "elizabeth was cut in by ciel

 **Elizabeth**! Would you please listen to me ! "Ceil shouted

Elizabeth was shocked and looked at Ceil

I'm sorry" Elizabeth release ceils hand take her seat and looked away

Ceil stand up from his seat walks toward Elizabeth keeled in front of her and hold her hand "you don't need to apologize just let me say something first okay you see you can't come with me in Paris because it's very dangerous especially since you've become Mrs. Phantomhive a lot of dangerous criminals or some of my enemy might kill you or kidnapped you and I don't want anything to bad happen to you because I care for you so please if you could just understand the situation that will happen "Ceil looked at her and touched her cheek

Elizabeth looked at him and smile " okay I understand but please promise me that you will come home right away after 5 days

Ceil smiled " I promise

And don't go flirting around with other women especially women who shows off their skins "Elizabeth said

Ceil laugh's " why would I go flirting with other women if I already have you "

Well .. I don't know you might be bored and then get drunk and then go to some sort of stripper bars and .. and … "Elizabeth holds cell's hands tightly

Lizzy I don't do such things as that so please just trust me okay "Ceil raised his eye brow and looked at Elizabeth "and how about you … you might also got bored because I'm not around and flirt with other men ….especially trancy " Ceil said

Hey … I don't flirt ! and what's wrong with trancy? Elizabeth said

Oh I don't know you might get drunk and … "Ceil said

Hey don't say what I've already told you " Elizabeth said

Haha I'm just kidding "Ceil said

Anyways I'll just pack your things " Elizabeth stands up and carry her dress

Well you don't have to Sebastian can take care of that " Ceil said

No! I'll be the one who is going to pack your things. Sebastian you don't need to pack his things I'll be the one who is going to do it " Elizabeth said

Understood my lady" Sebastian said

 **The next day**

Ceil kissed Elizabeth then Elizabeth woke up good morning my queen " Ceil said

Good morning my king " Elizabeth smiled

Knock* knock* my lord , my lady it's time for your breakfast

Elizabeth and Ceil eat their breakfast until ceils phones rang

Hello?... Oh Mr. leushki …. I see …. I'm on my way then …. See you …. Okay …. Good bye .. "Ceil said to Mr. leushki

Hmmm something wrong? Elizabeth asked

Elizabeth I need to go right now because a storm is coming and they might cancel my flight … Ceil said to Elizabeth touching her hand

Oh .. is that so then you should get dress now " Elizabeth said as she stood up

Sebastian prepare his language that Elizabeth prepare … while Ceil is changing his clothes Elizabeth is waiting for him downstairs…then Ceil went down "let's go Sebastian" Ceil said

"wait " Elizabeth inspected ceils looks and clothes and fixed his tie " I don't want you to look like you just rushed in going to Paris " Elizabeth said and smiled at Ceil

Master its time " Sebastian said carrying his luggage

Ceil kissed Elizabeth " I'm going now just wait for me after 5 days and don't go anywhere beyond this city and don't talk to strangers especially men and trancy ! They/he might harass you and I might not be there to protect you.. Got that mey-rin ! finn! Bard! Protect Elizabeth in any cost make sure she don't do anything that will make herself in danger.. "Ceil said

 **UNDERSTOOD**! " the 3 saluted at Ceil

"you don't need to worry I can protect myself and I will not let other men touch me … how about you don't let other women flirt with you or should I say don't flirt with other women and I might not be there to scold at you or hit you instead " Elizabeth said looking at his husbands eye

I already told you I will not be doing that especially today since I already had a wife why should I flirt with someone "Ceil said to Elizabeth " anyways I need to go "Ceil kissed Elizabeth again and walk out the two wave their hands at each other and say their goodbyes

Sight… well then how about we clean the mansion " Elizabeth said to the servant

But my lady it's our job to clean the mansion"mey-rin said

Ha ha well even if I am the lady in this mansion I can't just let myself just sitting around and do nothing so let me at least help around and clean the mansion" Elizabeth said

H.. High ! The three said smiling at Elizabeth

Well then let's start Elizabeth wear apron and the 4 clean the mansion

after 4 days

Elizabeth and mey rin went outside to go shopping

Oh my… lady Elizabeth look isn't this dress pretty? " mey rin said holding a pink dress

Elizabeth smiled " really well why don't you try it on?

Ehh? But my lady I … I don't have any money to but this and it might not look pretty on me " mey rin said

Silly you … I'm the one who is going to pay for it okay so get any dress and try it on I don't care how much it cost as long as I make you happy " Elizabeth said

My lady … mey rin said with a teary eye then she started to try dresses that she like until the two went out of the shop … and went to the park " mey rin can you wait for me here I just need to go to the bathroom.. "Elizabeth said

But my lady I need to stay by your side " mey rin said

Please ? just wait for me here and I'll be back in a flash " Elizabeth said

Okay then just please be careful " mey rin said

After Elizabeth go to the bathroom she bumped in to alois

Oh .. alois …. " Elizabeth was shocked

Lady Elizabeth I didn't expect you to be here .."alois smiled

Well I just go shopping for a while and take a walk in the park .."Elizabeth said

I see shopping with Ceil? Oh bwt where is Ceil? I haven't seen him with you.." alois said

Well you see Ceil is not here he is in Paris right now and he will be back by tomorrow so he is not with me instead mey rin is my company for today …" Elizabeth said

Oh I see " alois smirked well since you are here why don't I take you and mey rin and have lunch " alois asked

Well I haven't eaten lunch yet so sure let me just call mey rin "Elizabeth open her purse to get her phone

No need to she is already here "alois said pointing at her behind

My … my lady Elizabeth I was looking for you and then I bumped into this man "mey rin said and pointing to Claude

Oh … I'm sorry to bother you "btw alois asked us to go eat lunch so I said yes to him " Elizabeth smiled

Ehhh but my lady I think bard already cook something and master Ceil won't like it when you go eating with some other men " mey rin said and hold her hand

Oh is that so bard is cooking for us then I'm sorry alois but I need to decline your treat how about next time " Elizabeth said

 **Booom!**

But I think your servant just exploded your kitchen " alois said as they hear a big explosion ….

Ehhh ? Elizabeth said and call bard " bard are you okay ? Elizabeth was worried

Ha .. ha … ha of course I am my lady I just got a little fly out of the mansion I'm sorry my lady but I think I just destroy your lunch he .. he .. he … " bard said

Damn that bard he destroy the kitchen again …. "mey rin talk to herself

Well how about that you will take my treat now won't you my lady?alois asked

But … but … "mey rin said

Shhhh "alois put his index finger on his lips" can just keep this as a secret to your master right? Alois said to mey rin

Well since bard destroy our lunch then I'll take your treat let's go mey rin " Elizabeth smiled

 **At a fancy restaurant**

Alois and Elizabeth take a seat mey rin was about to sit beside elizabeth but claude in the other hand holds mey rin's hand

"excuse me lady mey rin but if i could ask can we seat into another table it would be better if we could let lord trancy and lady elizabeth to have their conversation in private if it's okay with you and don't worry we will not be far from where they are sitting and i am interested in taking with you " claude said holding mey - rin's hand

" mey rin's face was red (looking at this guy he look so handsome but he can't be that much more handsome than mr. sebastian because mr. sebastain is much more way better looking than him ) mey rin's toughs " well if that is the case then sure " she said to claude in another table the two take their seats

Mey rin was in an awkward situation because Claude was staring at her . alois and Elizabeth was having fun and talking to each other after they eat Elizabeth was uncomfortable that alois keeps his eyes on her so she looked at the time It's already 3:00 in the afternoon

"oh I think I and mey rin need to go thank you for the lunch alois " Elizabeth said as she stood up and walk away from him alois saw that Elizabeth forgets her purse so he gets the purse and runs toward her

" **ELIZABETH**! Alois shouted "what is it? Elizabeth turns around to see alois then since Elizabeth is wearing her long dress alois accidentally step on Elizabeth's dress and he tripped on her

Ahhh~~~ "Elizabeth shouted as both of them fall on the ground of course alois was on top and Elizabeth was under him ) when Elizabeth opened her eyes he saw that her face and alois face was so near that only a little bit of push they might kiss her face was red looking at his eyes

I'm sorry my lady , are you alright Elizabeth?alois said

y—yes I am " Elizabeth said

Elizabeth you see I really wanted to say this to you back then but I didn't have the courage to say it and you _know I ….I …. "_ alois said until

" **MY LADY~!** Mey rin rushed to where they are and she saw their face near each other

The two looked at mey rin then Elizabeth pushed alois "mey rin!" Elizabeth said as alois stands up and cleaned himself and he helped Elizabeth to get up

Well thank you for your time Mr. alois " Elizabeth said

Thank you also for your time by the way I was about to give you your purse you forgot it earlier" alois said

Oh .. and again thank you Mr. alois " Elizabeth said as she gets her purse the alois holds her hand and kissed her hand Elizabeth blushed and looked at alois "you can let go of my hand right now " Elizabeth said as alois let's go of her hand " let's go mey rin "she added

Y yes my lady …. Are you alright my lady anything bad happen to you?mey rin inspect Elizabeth

I'm alright mey rin " Elizabeth said touching her hand where alois kissed

Well then good bye alois " Elizabeth said

" no problem my lady " goodbye and take care my lady " alois said

Elizabeth and mey rin went home

" your highness I guess you had your fun today " Claude said to alois

Alois smirked "yes indeed its just getting started anyways … let's go home Claude !

Yes your highness " Claude said as he bowed to alois

* * *

 **phantom manor**

My lady is there something bothering you?you keep on holding your left arm …"mey rin asked while brushing Elizabeth's hair

Well it's nothing well it's kind of itchy I guess… " Elizabeth said with her cheek red

Oh! Or Are you thinking of what happen earlier with you and lord trancy? Meyrin asked

N ..no .. not at all…. oh right mey rin when Ceil comes back don't tell him on what happen earlier and don't tell him that I meet alois okay .. " Elizabeth said nervously to mey rin

but isn't that lying ? my lady you know that both of you made a promise to each other "mey rin said

i know but if he find's out what happened he might get angry at me and he might forbid me to go outside without him " elizabeth looked at mey rin "so please if ou could just make this as a secret between you and me " she added

Alright then my lady I will not be telling master about this I promise " mey rin said and smiled

Thank you very much mey rin i know that i could count on you well how about you sleep with me "Elizabeth asked to mey rin

Ehh~~~~? but lady elizabeth you know i sleep very loud and i can't sleep on you and master ciel's bed " mey rin said

you see i can't sleep at night specially when ciel is not around and it's okay sleeping in our bed it's just a bed " elizabeth said

well if my lady ordered me to then okay sure my lady i'll sleep with you " mey rin said the two went to bed

"goodnight " elizabeth said to mey rin

"goodnight too my lady " mey rin said

so the two went to sleep in their comfortable position

* * *

end of chapter 3

 _please leave a review/comments and thank you for reading 3_

next chapter - _**chapter 4 : Ciel's arrival !**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ciel's arrival

chapter 4 is here ! :D

* * *

 **Phantom manor**

* * *

Ceil arrived everyone was awake except for Elizabeth they prepared for the arrival of their master until the car arrive sebastian first step out of the car and open the other door ciel stepped out of the car

 **MASTER**! " finn , bard and mey rin run towards Ceil " WELCOME HOME!

"well good morning bard , mey rin and finn" he looked at them but why is that someone is missing that he was expecting a hug right now he saw that Elizabeth is not there with them "where is Elizabeth? He asked to the 3 servants

Well master as you can see .. " bard said "She is " meyrin cuts in "SLEEPING ! " finn added

Oh is that so this is the first time that she is not present in my arrival anyways Sebastian prepare me my tea and fix my luggage anyways let's go in the manor"ciel said

Understood my lord " Sebastian carried his masters luggage all of them went inside the manor

Anyways how are you master ? we really missed you this past 5 days ! " finn said to Ceil

I'm fine … a lot of things happen "Ceil said

Oh ! so how's Paris master is it really beautiful like what the rumors say " mey-rin said

Elizabeth heard a loud noise inside the manor then she woke up "hmmmm? Who are they talking to ? huh! Master? What is the date today? Oh! CIEL! … CIEL is finally here ! " Elizabeth jump off the bed she run out of her room and checked if it's Ceil

 **CIEL**! Elizabeth shouted " he saw Ceil and instead of taking the stairs she jumped off the second floor!

 **WHAT THE! ELIZABETH!** " Ceil was in shock so he run to catch her but Sebastian catches her "my lady are you okay? that's very dangerous thing to do sebastian looked at elizabeth

Oh Sebastian ! I thought Ceil would catch me .. I'm sorry I have troubled you "Elizabeth said " **ELIZABETH** !what in the world did you do? jumping off in the second floor instead of taking the stairs that was dangerous of you to do ! what if something happen to you .. what if you broke your bone "Ceil said looking worried/angry to Elizabeth Sebastian let go of Elizabeth

I'm sorry Ceil I was exited to see you so i just take the risk to jump off and I thought that you could catch me " she said with a smile

ciel put his arms on elizabeth's shoulders "But what if I failed to catch you and something bad happen to you huh?

" Elizabeth hugged Ceil " Well Sebastian won't fail he is always here so there is no problem about itright sebastian " Elizabeth looked at Sebastian and smiled at him Sebastian smiled at Elizabeth "well I will certainly won't fail in my duties in protecting my master and his wife

Sigh~ just don't do that ever again got that "Ceil said " anyways look at you , you jumped off the second floor in you night dress and everyone is here and why is your night dress above your knee and i can see your cleavage right now "ciel looked away blushing

Ah! Elizabeth covers herself in her arms " I was excited to see you that I forgot I was just wearing my night dress she was embarrassed her face was red

Lady Elizabeth ! let me change you " mey rin rushed to Elizabeth and covers her with a blanket she accompanied Elizabeth to her room

Ceil looked at Sebastian " where my tea? He said

Sebastian chuckled he handed his masters tea "Here it is my lord "

* * *

 **Evening**

Elizabeth and Ceil were eating their dinner that Sebastian prepared had prepared

oh how i miss your cooking sebastian anyways Ceil how is your trip in Paris? Elizabeth said

Well it's good …" Ceil said

Umm so is it beautiful? " she said

Yeah it is oh Mr. leushki signed a contract with me for our business partnership " Ceil said

OH well that's a good news to here .. " Elizabeth said

Also if you're about to say that I flirt with women … no I didn't flirt with any women just ask Sebastian he wouldn't lie about it right Sebastian" Ceil looked at Sebastian

Of course he is right my lady I've been always watching my lord in this past 5 days and he didn't break your promise " Sebastian said to Elizabeth

Oh is that so then that's great " Elizabeth said

A long pause of silent happened…

Anyways how are you this past 5 days that I am gone? Ceil asked

Well I'm fine we do a lot of things we cleaned the house and I visit my family and go on shopping " Elizabeth said

Is that all what happened ? Ceil looked at Elizabeth

(Elizabeth suddenly reminded what happened between them and alois trancy )Well yeah ! that's all what I have done this past days ." she said

Really? Ceil raise a brow looking at Elizabeth …you did not meet with other men? Or with that trancy boy?

Well yes except of course I meet with my brother and father they are men..am I right mey rin" Elizabeth looked at mey rin

Oh! … y…. yes master... s… she is telling you the truth she didn't meet with other men except for Marquis Alexis and Lord Edward … especially she didn't meet with Alois ! "mey rin said

Ceil just look at them both " okay I trust you then

Elizabeth looked at Ceil nervously " why are you nervous is there something wrong that I said?" Ceil asked

n.. no it's just ummm mey – rin , finn, bard , tanaka and Sebastian why don't you join us eat " Elizabeth said

HUH? The 5 servants looked at elizabeth

"Lady Elizabeth it's okay we already ate "Sebastian said

Really well I didn't see you all eat at all but if you say so then I'm already done eating and if you could excuse me I need to go and take a bath 'elizabeth said she stood up and went to their room when ciel looked at elizabeth's plate she just ate the half of the food he looked at Sebastian " I think something's wrong with your cooking " ciel said to Sebastian

Oh ! my I guess I added a lot of wine" Sebastian said ciel finished eating his dinner and went upstairs to change

Elizabeth was taking her bath "sigh something is wrong with me I should be at least be happy and think at ciel not alois " she said ciel was done eating then he drink his wine Sebastian was cleaning the table when ciel went to his room to change his clothes Elizabeth was done taking her bath I didn't forgot my towel right? she look around to see her towel and it's right beside the door she was embarrassed to get it "since no one is here I could just grab it right now " she get out of the bath tub and then she sliped on the floor

AHHHH! "elizabeth shouted ciel was unbuttoning his blouse when he heard Elizabeth screamed on the bathroom so he rushed to the bathroom and opened the door fast

ELIZABETH! Are you okay ? he couldn't see elizabeth because of the foggy room when he was about to step on the the floor he stepped on a soap and slipped "what the-" he thought he was about fell on a hard floor but he felt something soft on his face

"what is this soft thing " he said groping Elizabeth's left breast CIEL! Elizabeth screamed ciel was shocked that it was elizabeth he just fell on and his face was red when he realize it was elizabeth's breast that was on his face and he is groping when he looked at Elizabeth she was under him and he saw her face was red and her eyes was teary that was about to cry and most of all she is naked "ELIZABETH! he said

 **MASTER WE HEARD A LOUD NOISE HERE SO WE WANT TO KNOW IF SOMETHNG IS WROOOO** - **OH!** "Sebastian , finn , bard , mey rin saw them on the floor of the bathroom

Oh my ! I guess we just mistakenly thought something bad happened we apologize for disturbing you two " Sebastain chuckled and walked away from the room

 **WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYY !** finn , mey rin and bard run away from the room CIEELLLLLL! Because of embarrassment elizabeth punched ciel really hard and far away from her until he was out of the bathroom "you pervert! " she shouted and slammed the door her heart beats very fast just thinking on what just happened . Ciel in the other hand was laying on the floor and his nose was bleeding " what the hell just happened " he said then Sebastian walk towards him

"my lord it seemed that you did something that the lady would never forget so why don't we go to the other room and clean up your nose" Sebastian said he helped his master to get up and aid his master's bleeding nose . Elizabeth peeked on the door to see if Ciel and Sebastian are out of the room so she went out of the bathroom and change to her clothes fast she dried her hair and looked her face on the mirror "oh get over it Elizabeth it was just an accident oh if I just didn't slipped that wouldn't happened oh Elizabeth your'e so clumsy ! " Elizabeth said to her reflection on the mirror she heard Ciel' and Sebastian's footstep coming in the room she run on the bed and act as if she is already asleep

Okay then my lord . Goodnight " Sebastian said then Ciel opened the door and he saw Elizabeth was already in bed

"oh I see she is already asleep then I should sleep too " he said as he close the door and went to lay bed he looked at Elizabeth " I'm sorry for what happen earlier I was shocked I thought something bad happen to you then I accidental step on a soap and something happened I'm really sorry about that "Ciel said

"Elizabeth opened her eyes it's okay you don't need to apologize I should be apologizing because I hit you earlier and I am sorry " Elizabeth said to Ciel

It's alright it's my fault that I touched your …. You know … "Ciel said his cheeks was red

You .. you don't need to mention that and anyways how about let's forget about what happened and let's just sleep okay so Goodnight" Elizabeth said

"okay then Goodnight " Ciel kissed Elizabeth cheek and he closed the light and the two went to sleep

* * *

 **the next day**

 _"Ciel! Ciel! someone was shouting his name please help me "huh? who's there ...Elizabeth?" Ciel opened his eyes and he was standing on a street a lot of people are shouting and running away he saw a lot of building was on fire ! huh? why am i here? he asked Ciel! someone shouted his name it was Elizabeth's voice "E..Elizabeth? he saw Elizabeth was captured by two men Elizabeth ... ELIZABETH! he run towards Elizabeth but a lot of people was running on his ways "Ciel ! please don't let them take me ! help me ! i'm scared i don't want to die! elizabeth screamed "i'm coming Elizabeth i promise i will save you ... **BANG!" ELIZABETH!**_

* * *

sorry if this chapter is short :D NEXT CHAPTER -CHAPTER 5 : surprise! please leave your comments i'll be happy to read them and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

_warning :lemon :D_

* * *

 **PHANTOM MANOR**

 **Elizabeth!** Ciel opened his eyes it was just a dream he was sweating his body was shaking he tough he already loss her but when he saw elizabeth beside him she was not there .He got up fast and change to his clothes "SEBASTIAN! He shouted but Sebastian didn't arrive he he was angry that Sebastian was not there " what the- where the hell is that freaking butler could be! " Mey rin !, finn!, bard! Tanaka! Where are you? i need you all here NOW! But no one answered him ELIZABETH! answer me where are you? He was worried that his dream might come true he cheked on every room but no one was there he was afraid that all of them was gone or they leave him alone when he open the dinning area" surprise! He saw everyone in the dinning area

"what the what is all of this " ciel asked

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!everyone shouted ciel was shocked he forgot today was his birthday

"I see I forgot about my birthday "he said

Happy birthday ! elizabeth rushed and hugged ciel ,ciel hugged elizabeth tightly I thought I lost you "he murmured "

Huh?what did you say? Elizabeth asked " I said thank you for this surprise " ciel looked at elizabeth and kissed her

Elizabeth kissed him back " well we wouldn't miss your birthday everyone will be here just wait she smiled

Everyone? He looked at elizabeth with a question mark on his face

happy birthday my lord "sebastian said ciel looked at sebastian where were you when i called you ciel said

well i also prepared for my masters birthday "sebastian said

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Alexis open the door beside him was his dear wife francis son Edward and paula came then soma and agni came too and some other people came to celebrate his birthday

Everyone came " ciel said

Of course we won't miss the earls birthday ! even though i still coudn't belive i gave my sister to you " Edward said

Ciel smiled at them" thank you everyone for coming today please enjoy the party " ciel said

All of them enjoyed the party

"ciel say ah~ elizabeth was about to feed ciel with a cake

Wha- elizabeth that's embarrassing everyone is staring " ciel said

Oh just come on it's your birthday and we are already married so can you please eat it " elizabeth said

Ciel looked at elizabeth with his emberrasing face " okay then " then he ate the cake that elizabeth was feeding him

Sebastian chuckled " my my my lord

Shut it butler " ciel said to Sebastian

Then someone late arrive in the manor oh what a lovely surprise!"

Ciel looked at who is this person and it was alois ! "what the fuck is that guy doing here ! " ciel said

Ciel! "alois approached him

"what are you doing here? Ciel said

Oh you see I receive an invitation "alois snapped his fingers as claude showed the letter of invitation

Ciel I invited him " elizabeth approached the two

Ah lady elizabeth it'snice too see you again " alois holds elizabeth's hand and kissed her hand

Ciel looked at alois angrily when he kissed her hand

"you can let go of my hand right now lord trancy "elizabeth said

Alois realesed elizabeth's hand " anyways happy birthday ciel ! don't worry I wont stay here too long I just wanna stop by and say happy birthday ! alois smiled at ciel

Well you already said it then you may go "ciel said to alois

Ciel he is our guest you cant just let him leave he just arrive " elizabeth whispers to ciel "well alois you can take your time and enjoy the party instead " elizabeth said to alois

Elizabeth he just said that he wanted to greet me and he may take his leave " ciel said

Alois smiled " now now I don't want you two to fight and beside it's your birthday ciel …I don't want to ruin your birthday alois hugged ciel " _don't worry I will be taking good care of her_ " he whispers to ciel then he let's go of ciel

"what did you just say ! ciel said to alois

"oh nothing I just said happy birthday I can take my leave now " alois looked at elizabeth goodbye ciel and to you lady elizabeth " alois said he snapped his fingers let's go claude !

yes your highness "claude said

"hey you didn't answer what I said !alois ! " ciel looked at alois but alois just smiled and walked away

Ciel … is everything alright " elizabeth looked at ciel

Yeah … everything is alright let's just enjoy the party " ciel said and holds elizabeth's hand

Everyone enjoyed the party especially ciel

* * *

At night ~~~

Ciel and elizabeth went to their room elizabeth was changing in her night dress ciel locked the door (usually they don't lock the door ) elizabeth heard the click on the door when she finished putting her night dress

"ciel did you lock the door?"elizabeth said

Hmmm I don't want any one to disturb us so I lock the door " ciel said

Oh ummm okay so then how about you get change and let's go to sleep " elizabeth was about to lay on the bed when suddenly ciel hold's elizabeths hand and pushed her on the bed

Ehh~ ciel ~ w..what are you doing " elizabeth was shocked then ciel was above elizabeth and he started to kiss her neck

"ciel ~~~! "elizabeth moans (ciel was a little drunk here )

Elizabeth you smelled good " ciel said and he kissed her neck

Ciel ! your drunk so why don't you take a break instead you look exhausted "elizabeth said

Ciel looked at elizabeth " Today is still my birthday elizabeth " btw you didn't give me your present " ciel said

Present ! (shoot I forgot to bring him his present )"well you see ciel I forgot your present becau—"elizabeth was cut off by ciel

Shhh~~ since you don't have your present then let me just take it " ciel smirked at elizabeth

What do you mean " elizabeth looked at ciel's face it looks like a predator that was so hungry that wanted to eat her " i know that he is drunk but i never seen his face like this" she said in her mind

Oh you will find out " ciel touched elizabeth's legs he gave her a passionate kiss and enters her mouth with his tongue elizabeth was shocked she can taste the liquir that ciel drink he remove her dress until she was only wearing her undergarments he quickly remove his blouse, trousers and throw it on the floor elizabeth's cheek was red letting his husband looked at her naked her heart beats fast he smiled " _now let me take my gift from you_ "he said he kissed her neck quickly removing her underwear he grope her left breast _c-ciel!_ she murmured _you look so good when your_ _embarrassed_ "ciel said he spread her legs and went inside her both of them moaned _AHHH! c-ciel it hurt it hurts so bad_ !elizabeth screamed her eyes started to get watery her private area started to bleed " _don't worry the pain will be gone just enjoy this_ "he said he kept on pushing fast touching every skin of hers he kissed her again and enters her mouth she never though it felt so good she wanted more elizabeth pushed more ..ciel ...and please be gentle she said ciel smiled you don't feel any pain now he asked "no the pain was gone "she said good then "both of them enjoyed the night until they reached climax

* * *

In the morning

Elizabeth woke up and looked at ciel " good morning " she whispers then got up and take a shower and change into her dress she still think on what happen between them last night

Ciel woke up and looked at elizabeth " good morning my dear " he said

Oh ! ciel youre awaken well how about you take a bath and get change "she said

Ciel got up and kissed elizabeth " okay then " ciel went to the bathroom and take his bath elizabeth's phone rung then she pick her phone

"hello? …. Oh Olivia …. Really …. Okay …. But let me talk to him first then I'll call you back ….okay …bye … then elizabeth hung up her phone ciel was finished taking his bath and he change his clothes elizabeth was fixing his tie

knock*knock*my lady , my lord it's time for breakfast " sebastian said

well then let's go " elizabeth said

in the dinning area

ummmm ciel …. Can I say something " elizabeth said

what is it? Ceil said

well you see Olivia called you know Olivia my friend she called me earlier when you are tking your shower " elizabeth said

and… "ciel said

she was inviting me to go out with her and other friends for at least 2 days "elizabeth said

ciel looked at elizabeth

and if I could get your permission can I go ?"elizabeth said

ciel still keeps looking at elizabeth "where is this place then ?

oh well its in olivias house she is having a party as well for us like a reunion I guess "elizabeth said so can I please have your permission?

Sigh~~ fine you may go but just be safe okay I'll let mey rin go with you "ciel said

Oh no need ! mey rin can stay here I don't want to bother her " elizabeth said don't worry I'll be taking good care of myself !just trust me !

Okay then I'll trust you just stay with your friends okay

Oh! Thank you! Oh! thank you oh! Thank you! Ciel! " elizabeth stand up and hugged ciel I promise I will be safe " elizabeth smiled at ciel

In the morning

Elizabeth woke up and looked at ciel " good morning " she whispers then got up and take a shower and change into her dress

Ciel woke up and looked at elizabeth " goodmorning " ciel said to elizabeth

Oh ! ciel youre awaken well how about you take a bath and change "she said

Ciel got up and kissed elizabeth " okay then " ciel went to the bathroom and take his bath elizabeth's phone rung then she pick her phone

"hello? …. Oh Olivia …. Really …. Okay …. But let me talk to him first then I'll call you back ….okay …bye … then elizabeth hung up her phone ciel was finished taking his bath and he change his clothes elizabeth was fixing his tie

knock*knock*my lady , my lord it's time for breakfast " sebastian said

well then let's go " elizabeth said

in the dinning area

ummmm ciel …. Can I say something " elizabeth said

what is it? Ceil said

well you see Olivia called you know Olivia my friend she called me earlier when you are tking your shower " elizabeth said

and… "ciel said

she was inviting me to go out with her and other friends for at least 2 days "elizabeth said

ciel looked at elizabeth

and if I could get your permission can I go ?"elizabeth said

ciel still keeps looking at elizabeth "where is this place then ?

oh well its in olivias house she is having a party as well for us like a reunion I guess "elizabeth said so can I please have your permission?

Sigh~~ fine you may go but just be safe okay I'll let mey rin go with you "ciel said

Oh no need ! mey rin can stay here I don't want to bother her " elizabeth said don't worry I'll be taking good care of myself !just trust me !

Okay then I'll trust you just stay with your friends okay

Oh! Thank you! Oh! thank you oh! Thank you! Ciel! " elizabeth stand up and hugged ciel I promise I will be safe " elizabeth smiled at ciel

* * *

In the morning

"ciel! Ciel!" someone was calling his name again Huh? Where am I ? ciel opened his eyes then he saw elizabeth lying on a table and she is bleeding there are two men beside her and one man was wearing a cape chanting something that ciel can't understand

"elizabeth" get away from her ! ciel shouted then the 2 men tie elizabeth's hands and feet and the man with a cape went near elizabeth and say " and now i offer the sacrifice! And he light a fire

ELIZABETH nooooo!don't burn her ! ciel shouted

Elizabeth looked at ciel her tears fell on her cheek …. _ciel…why?you promise to protect me but why didn't you?ciel why ? why ? why?_

Then the man smiled and release the fire on elizabeth's body "how foolish " he said

ELIZABETH! Ciel shouted as he watched her wife burning in front of him

Ciel! Wake up! Elizabeth slapped ciel then ciel snapped out from his night mare

"are you okay? Elizabeth asked your sweating and your body is shaking wait for me here I'll get Sebastian " she was about to go out but ciel hugged her "I'm sorry , I promise I will protect you I'm sorry " ciel said

"what are you taking about ciel? Elizabeth said

"oh nothing it's just I think I read too much novel "ciel said

Hmmm okay oh btw ciel today is the day I'll be going to olivia's place "elizabeth already packed her things

Oh is that so then are you ready? Ciel said

Well yes I'm exited to see them "elizabeth smiled

Beep! Beep! Oh I guess my ride is here "elizabeth said Sebastian entered the room and carry elizabeth's lauggage ciel and elizabeth went downstairs

wait before you go i forgot to give you this first turn around elizabeth turns and ciel put a necklace on elizabeth's neck

"oh it's beautiful elizabeth said thank you ciel

i'm glad you like it "ciel smiled

Okay so I'll get going now " elizabeth said

Always call me okay , remember what we talked about yesterday "ciel said

I know and I promise you I'll be back safely and when I come back I'll give you a great big hug and a kiss " elizabeth said

Ciel smiled at her " I'll be waiting for you then just 2 days okay " ciel said

Okay JUST REMEMBER I lOOOOOOVVVEEEE YYOOOOUUU " elizabeth said and kissed ciel well I gotta go bye now elizabeth waved her hand on ciel then she went inside the car

* * *

okay i know i'm not good at writing lemons :D but oh well - thanks for reading again and please leave your comment's THANK YOU NEXT CHAPTER- CHAPTER 6 : DISASTER


End file.
